


First Times

by SilveryxDark



Series: I'LL the Toraga Lovechild 'verse [5]
Category: Fest Vainqueur
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilveryxDark/pseuds/SilveryxDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of the first time Airu and Hiro met, talked, kissed, and got together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Times

**Author's Note:**

> Again, part of the lovechild verse! And this time it's just so fluffy and cute -w- I hope you enjoy it!

It starts, as many things do, in the classroom.

Airu first meets Hiro on the first day of high school. He happens to meet his eye as he’s looking for his seat, and his first thought is that he has a very cute classmate. His assigned seat, however, is towards the back, three rows behind said cute classmate. He does, however, later learn his name (Hiro), even if they don’t talk.

Everyone seems to know who Airu is, though, even if he hasn’t spoken much. For one, his siblings are hugely popular. And secondly, he has famous parents. So the moment he introduces himself, he sees more than a few people’s eyes light up with sudden interest. His skin prickles with the beginnings of discomfort, and he quickly smiles and sits down.

People want to get to know him, or at least, they talk about his Dad and Papa more than they seem to want to talk about him (and it’s so weird seeing several classmates squealing over his own parents).

His first couple of days at school passes as such, to his chagrin. Not that people aren’t nice, but he sort of wishes he wasn’t that well-known. He doesn’t tell his parents about them, though, because they’re so damn excited about his high school days that he doesn’t quite have the heart to say that he hasn’t even begun making a real friend.

Yumi and Miyu help bring him into their fold of friends, but at the same time, he’s painfully aware that he’s a new kid. The familiarity they have is not shared with him, and it doesn’t help that Airu himself is quieter and less outspoken by nature. Still, he tries.

On the fourth day of school, Airu escapes to the school library during lunch. Part of his reason for doing so is to borrow a book for a homework assignment on reviewing a novel, and he wants to avoid the post-lunch crowd. The other part is, simply, that he really doesn’t feel like being with others.

He finds his favourite manga first, though, before going on to the fiction shelves. His fingers land on the spine of the book at the same time as someone else’s, and Airu looks to the side, blinking with surprise.

His first thought is how very drama-esque all this is (or at least, the romantic dramas that his Papa is so fond of).

His classmate Hiro is standing there, fingertips next to his, and looking embarrassed and apologetic. “Ah, Airu-kun! Sorry, you saw this book first, right?” he says, fingers moving away.

His smile is very, very cute, and Airu finds his neck starting to heat up a bit, despite the air conditioning in the library. “I-it’s okay! So… you like her works, too, huh?” he blurts out.

It’s the first time he talks to Hiro, to whom he’s never spoken before this very moment. Hiro’s not one of those people who comes up to him just because he’s the son of celebrities, so Airu takes it as a good sign. Hiro seems surprised when Airu brings up the topic, and then he starts answering, smiling widely. They get shushed by the stern librarian for being a bit too enthusiastic as they talk, and, giggling, they lower their voices to whispers, grinning and chatting non-stop until there’s a telltale grumble from the direction of Hiro’s stomach.

“Eh? Haven’t you had lunch?” Airu asks.

Hiro gives an embarrassed smile, and says, “I wanted to come up here first because most people would be eating first, you know, so I could quickly borrow my book and go down, but, well… I brought my own lunch, we can go eat together!” Then, he pauses, and mumbles shyly, “If… if you wanted, I mean, Airu-kun...”

“That sounds good,” Airu agrees, smiling back.

They check out their books, and then make their way to the staircase near the library and sit down with their respective lunches. Airu’s surprised at Hiro, who’s shovelling food into his mouth with great speed, and looking remarkably like a hamster with his puffed up cheeks. It’s cute, he thinks, and then kind of wants to kick himself for thinking that way about someone he’s just met.

Still, he thinks, he has made a friend, and maybe high school won’t be that bad after all.

The next day is the day of the after-school club fair. He’s already got his mind set on the music club, and he’s pleasantly surprised when he sees Hiro walking to the booth, too. He finds out that Hiro plays the bass, and explains he was taught the guitar by his parents. Hiro doesn't make a single remark about his parents, and instead asks him what his favourite music is, and they have another discussion about that on the way to the booth.

"Hey! Welcome!" one of the two students manning the booth cries out, beaming hugely at them.

He's a bit short, but muscular, and if Airu had to guess he'd put this guy down as a drummer. He barely has time to introduce himself before the student speaks up again.

"My name's Kazi, from class 2-C! I play the drums, and I’ve learned it for years!" He pauses for a moment to breathe, before going on, “So, what instruments do you guys play? Guitar? Bass? Cause we really need those, you know!”

"Oh my God, Kazi, give them time to talk or something!" the other guy says in exasperation, rolling his eyes, though he's smiling a bit. "Go find Gaku, he's probably playing his mobile games again..."

"Fine, fine, Haru!" Kazi says loudly, and grins at Airu and Hiro before he dashes off.

Then the other student - Haru - turns to them, smiling. "So, hi! I'm Haru, from class 2-B! I sing. You are?"

"I'm Hiro! He's Airu! We're both from class 1-E!" Hiro pipes up with a grin.

Airu blinks. "Aren't you... Uh, in the same class as my sister? Yumi?"

He vaguely remembers what Yumi and Miyu dubbed the "confession incident" on April Fool's last year. For as long as he can remember, they've been crossdressing as each other on April Fool's, and last year Yumi's classmate, named Haru, confessed to a crush on Yumi, except that he accidentally confessed to Miyu instead.

"Oh? You're her brother, then? Cool," Haru says with a smile, and then asks, "So, what do you guys play?"

"I can play the guitar, and a bit of piano," Airu says.

"I play the bass!" Hiro beams.

"Oh, perfect! See, we want to start a band - that is, Gaku, Kazi, and me - but we’re still looking for other members. Ah, here’s Gaku!" Haru says, and Airu and Hiro look back, where Kazi is running back with another student, his hair dyed brown and his shirt untucked.

“Heya, I’m Gaku, from Class 2-C! Nice to meet you!” the guy says, extending a hand and shaking enthusiastically, “So, are you gonna join us? ‘Cause you really should! You guys look like you’d be a good fit!”

Airu is slightly overwhelmed by their enthusiasm, and takes a moment to start thinking of a response. Hiro, on the other hand, is beaming widely at them and asking them about what they do and more about the band and club.

“Well, we get together to play music, obviously, but we’re a really small club, especially since our seniors just graduated and well… there are only about five other seniors left, but they formed their own band, so we’re left a bit adrift, you know. We have two music rooms to ourselves on Tuesdays and Fridays...” Haru explains, and the more Airu listens, the more he wants to join.

“I’m in! Airu, what about you?” Hiro asks, looking up at him.

“Yeah… I think I’m in, too,” Airu says with a nod, and he smiles at the high-fives that the three seniors exchange.

The rest of the day at school is spent with Haru, Gaku and Kazi, as they all talk about their favourite music. There is also a general consensus that Alice Nine’s a great band, and Airu manages not to snigger when they talk about how cool the members are. Airu supposes it’s a bit hard to think of his own fathers and ‘uncles’ as cool.

When Airu reaches home that day, he excitedly tells his family about the band and about Hiro. He only stops when he notices the looks on their faces, especially Yumi’s and his Papa’s.

“What?” he asks defensively.

“Nothing! Though, you met Haru… hey, you didn’t tell him the truth, right? Because I still want to find the perfect opportunity to tease him about the confession!” Yumi grins.

“With me as the punchline!” Miyu sniffs. “I suppose I make a convincing girl, though, at least...”

“No, I didn’t say a word. Just… well, I did say that you’re my sister, that’s all,” Airu responds with a shrug, and then turns back to his fathers, who are still smirking at him. “What?”

Papa’s smile turns wider as he says, “Soooo, tell us more about this Hiro! You’ve been going on about him for quite a while.”

“T-there’s nothing to say!” Airu says, feeling his cheeks heat up, and nervously adjusts his collar. “I mean, he’s cute but… that’s it, you know.”

“Sure thing,” his Dad chimes in, looking smug. “You did go on for about ten whole minutes about your day with Hiro-kun.”

Airu sighs and goes back to his dinner, his cheeks heating up. Hiro’s just his first friend in school, that’s all. And even if he’s really, really cute, well… that’s just a bonus.

Nevertheless, for the next three weeks, Airu just finds himself getting closer and closer to Hiro. They spend every lunch break together, and always go to the library together to do homework after school. Hiro ends up being the band leader, and they name their band FEST VAINQUEUR. Hiro’s particularly good at organizing, and assessing each member’s strengths and flaws, and working towards improving everyone’s skills.

Airu also finds out about Hiro’s particular fondness for pudding and fried food, when he brings pudding to school one day with his bento. Hiro’s eyes are huge and practically sparkle when he looks at the pudding, though he doesn’t dare to say anything. Airu notices the look, though, and offers Hiro the pudding. The hug that Hiro immediately gives him makes Airu blush.

It takes another week for Airu to admit that he really likes Hiro, as in he-has-a-huge-crush sort of like. He can’t stop thinking about Hiro and he finds himself getting a little bit jealous when Hiro’s spending more time with the other members instead of him. It’s not that he doesn’t like the rest - they’re seniors, but they don’t care at all about hierarchy and instead are very warm, friendly people and he likes them a lot.

It’s just that he kind of wants to spend more time with Hiro alone, and maybe finally work up the courage to ask him out. It’s a lot harder to do that when he and Hiro are always with other people instead. He also doesn’t want to ask Hiro out when they’re in the library. It’s just not the sort of thing one does in the library, he thinks.

So he asks his parents, figuring that since they’ve been together for so long and, despite their weirdness, are the epitome of a happy couple, they’d know something.

“So, uhm, I like Hiro...” he begins, and exhales in relief when Papa and Dad don’t say anything, merely smiling at him encouragingly. “I was wondering, um, if you have any advice…? On, um, asking him out for a date...”

“Um. Well. That’s a bit difficult, actually… It’s not like we started off conventionally...” Papa says slowly.

Well. That isn’t what Airu expected to hear. “Like you met at a live or something, right? But how did you ask each other out?”

“Saga, want to take this?” Dad asks, giving an embarrassed smile, and Airu’s surprised to see that his cheeks are faintly pink.

Papa clears his throat, and replies slowly, “Well, yeah, we met at the livehouse I played at and Tora worked at… and I was kinda an asshole to him because I had a really misguided way of flirting. But, um, don’t try that out. Oh, generally, though, it’s good if you’re confident and nice. Don’t suddenly spring it on him, though. And plan what you’ll be doing on the date, if he accepts. And, well… even if he rejects you, don’t be pushy and rude, okay? You have to respect him.”

Airu fidgets with the hem of his shorts, nodding. “Yeah… I got it, I think. Maybe I can ask him tomorrow… Thank you.”

His parents smile at him, and then his Papa gets up and envelops him in a hug. “Good luck.”

When Airu leaves the room, he sees Miyu and Yumi standing outside the door, grinning at him. “We heard everything!” Miyu says.

“You know what, leave it to us. We’ve got a plan. It’ll definitely work. Trust us,” Yumi says, her smile so enthusiastic that Airu feels vaguely worried.

“Um. I think, ah, maybe I can handle it on my own...” Airu mutters, eyes narrowed.

“No, really! It’ll be perfect! By the time school ends, we guarantee that you’ll have Hiro as your boyfriend!” Yumi says. “See you outside the library at six!”

Airu sighs and shrugs. His siblings might be pranksters, but they do have his best interests at heart. It’s no secret that he likes Hiro anyway, at least to his family.

The next day rolls around like any other. Classes and lunch are the same as usual, and Airu’s taken to buying Hiro a cup of pudding from a nearby conbini every day before school starts. Hiro’s always enormously happy and grateful, and the sweet smile he shoots Airu always makes his heart beat faster.

Today, it seems his Dad has added chicken karaage to his bento, and Airu, in a stroke of boldness, feeds Hiro one piece with his chopsticks. Hiro beams at him, chewing away happily, before returning to his own bento box.

“Airu! Ah!” Hiro says, and Airu blinks in surprise as Hiro holds up a piece of pork to his mouth, grinning at him.

Then, he smiles and obeys, parting his lips and taking the proffered meat. Hiro thanks him again for the karaage and they continue eating. chatting away like they always do. Airu thinks it’s nice that it’s always just the two of them, although they do have classmates sitting nearby. It’s just that he always feels like he’s in his own world with Hiro.

It’s only after classes end and when they start going to the library that Airu’s nerves start getting to him. Hiro’s behaviour is the same as usual, but Airu’s fidgeting with his blazer on the way up to the library. Once inside, he takes a bit longer than usual to take out his books and papers, while Hiro’s cheerfully doing his work.

“Airu? Can you help me with this equation?” Hiro asks suddenly, snapping Airu out of his thoughts.

Airu looks down and realises that he’s been staring at the same page for the past few minutes, too wrapped up in his thoughts to actually do anything. “Umm… Um, I’m not there yet but… hold on, let me see...”

Hiro frowns a little bit, and asks, “Airu? Are you okay?”

Airu nods and smiles, taking Hiro’s book. At least he’s got a decent head for mathematics, and after studying the question for a while, gets it. He explains the question and concepts to Hiro, and Hiro smiles at him in gratitude, eyes sparkling. Which just makes Airu’s heart beat faster again.

Still, he manages to get some work done, and the next few hours pass easily enough. They finish their homework by five, and spend the next hour reading manga together, chatting in hushed voices about the story arcs and their favourite characters. At six, the bell rings and they get chased out of the library with all their things.

Hiro’s still carrying various things in his hands, having been unable to keep everything in time before being chased out. Airu smiles and helps him with his books as Hiro proceeds to stuff them into his bag.

“By the way, um, Hiro, I wanted to ask you something...” Airu begins.

Hiro barely looks up as he takes his history textbook and puts it into his bag. “Yeah?”

“Are you free -”

And then he feels something - someone \- crash into him from behind, and with an ungainly yelp, Airu falls forward, right into Hiro.

Like some damned drama, both of them crash onto the floor, with Airu on top of Hiro and - and, oh. Airu’s lips are on Hiro’s, and Airu thinks, fleetingly, about how soft and warm Hiro’s lips feel. And then he gets up immediately, sputtering out apologies and helping Hiro up, and turns to glare at -

“Sis?” Airu gasps.

“Oh, hey, little bro! Sorry, I just tripped! Are you guys okay?” Yumi beams at them, her voice perfectly innocent.

Hiro pipes up first, “Oh! You’re Airu’s sister? Yeah! Um, my head hurts a bit, but I’m okay! Airu, are you okay?”

Airu properly looks at Hiro, then, and notices how red his cheeks are. Airu blushes and nods, throwing his sister the best possible glare he can come up with. Yumi merely smiles and walks away, joining Miyu at the side, grinning at them both.

“Uhm. I’m sorry...” Airu mutters, bending down to pick up the books that fell. “I - well - we, um...”

“Anyway, um… what did you want to ask?” Hiro says, looking oddly fidgety, different from the confident, or perhaps clueless, Hiro that Airu is used to.

Airu stands up, and starts slowly, “I - I wanted to ask if you were free this Saturday. I - uh, I want to… I want to ask you out. On a date. With me.” At this point, he’’s sure it’s impossible for his face to feel any hotter. “I… I like you a lot, Hiro...”

Hiro’s eyes widen for a moment, and then his lips form a sweet smile as he nods. “Me, too. And - I think it was nice when we kissed… even if it was by accident.”

“Oh. Can I - is it okay… Uh, can I kiss you again? Properly?” Airu asks, his voice in a low whisper.

Hiro’s ensuing giggle is the cutest thing Airu has ever heard in his life. Fighting a smile of his own. Airu leans forward and gently presses his lips to Hiro’s. Hiro stops laughing against his lips, and returns the light pressure for the next couple of seconds.

It would be perfect if it weren’t for the ensuing cries of “YES!” from the corridor behind them.

Airu turns around, and sees his siblings high-fiving each other. He turns back to Hiro, mortified, covering his face with a book. Hiro just laughs, again, and gently pulls the book down, before he kisses Airu again. All right, Airu thinks as he smiles into the kiss, maybe he owes his siblings some form of thanks, after all.

  
”


End file.
